Meant to Be Together
by santanaxbrittany
Summary: Just a little story i wrote for my fave pair Santana and Brittany with an OC. Please go easy on me. This is my first try on writing a fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

AU: Brittany meets Quinn's roommates and was captivated by the beautiful Latina. Brittany determines to win the Latina's affections, pursues her with the help of Quinn and her other roommate. Will Brittany win the Latina's heart?

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does and Fox Network

**Meant to be Together**

**Chapter 1 (Captivated by Beauty)**

Brittany stood in front of Quinn's apartment waiting to be let in. A few hours ago, she called Quinn if she could hang out after a long day at work. Quinn was happy enough to have her. They've known each other since middle school and are best friends. Finally she heard the buzz and opened the door enthusiastically. Quinn hugged her and they settled on the couch. Luckily for Brittany, Quinn didn't have a date with her boyfriend Noah. Brittany looked around the apartment seeing some changes. Quinn went to get them some drinks and once she left, the door opened revealing a beautiful Latina. She was staring at the Latina and when their eyes finally met, Brittany felt her heart picked up a pace.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind orange juice" Quinn broke their trance.

She was holding two glasses of orange juice and placed it on the table near them, then went to hug the Latina.

"Hi San, this is Brittany Pierce by the way, my best friend. Brittany this is Santana Lopez, my roommate and a friend from college." She introduced the two and Santana reached out her hand and Brittany shook it.

"So you're the famous Brittany Pierce. I heard so much about you from Quinn. Nice to finally meet you, Brittany." She smiled and Brittany swore she just melted.

"Nice to meet you too Santana" Britt looked at Quinn. "You never told me about a roommate Quinn" Quinn smiled at her.

"That's because I just transferred last week" Santana saved Quinn from any explanations. Brittany glared at Quinn before turning to Santana, who was sitting on the couch to their left.

"Excuse me. I have to work early tomorrow so I'll go to bed now" she stood up. Brittany didn't want her to sleep. "It was nice meeting you Brittany. Talk to you soon?" she said which Brittany nodded to.

"Night Quinn. Night Brittany" with that said she walked to her room and disappeared. Blue eyes lingered longer than they should have to her bedroom door before Quinn snapped the taller blonde back to reality. Quinn and Brittany talked about everything for a good 2 hours before the taller blonde went back to her own apartment. Quinn asked her best friend if she could stay over but Brittany told her she got work early tomorrow. So Brittany said her goodbye and drove back to her own apartment.

All the way back there was only one thing on Brittany's mind; those brown eyes that had captivated her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (You're what's On My Mind)**

Santana posed in front of the camera and smiled with her eyes. Flash. She changed her pose and smiled showing some of her pearly white teeth. Flash. She did few more poses before the photographer thank her and wrapped it for today. She went to her dressing room and changed to her casual clothes. She thought about the woman she met last night. Blonde, tall with a dancer's physique which brought Santana to the conclusion that Brittany must be a dancer which Quinn seriously forgot to mention. She was brought out of her reverie when a familiar brunette caught her attention. She smiled and turned around to see her cousin smiling casually at her.

"Take me out to dinner Sanny?" Santana shook her head and gathered her things to linked arms with her cousin. They walked out of the building and drove off to one of the finest restaurants here in New York. She texted Quinn that they'll be out for dinner so she shouldn't wait for them. Quinn replied saying she'll be out with Noah anyways and they should enjoy their dinner. The two of them walked to the front desk and Kairi gave her name for the reservation. They went to their table and ordered their dinner. In the middle of eating their entrees, Santana broke the silence.

"What made you come back to New York Kairi?" she asked. Kairi swallowed her pasta before smiling at her cousin.

"I kinda thought of escaping from my mom. You know, she keeps talking about marriage and I soo don't want to get into another disastrous blind date again" Kairi said with a shiver as she remembered her past blind dates that could win the most disastrous dates of her life award.

"Anyways, you think Quinn will let me stay with you guys? I mean it's a pain in the ass to look for a place here in New York." Santana laughed at her cousin. As far as Santana knows, Kairi despises listening to real estate agents say the same lines to every apartment building. To put it simply, her cousin is lazy when it comes to looking for a place. Kairi sported her best pout to win her cousin which did the trick.

"Quinn will be ecstatic to have you Kairi. But you have to help us pay the bill. Alright?" Santana didn't have to think twice about letting Kairi stay with them, she loves her cousin, they grew up together in Palm Springs and went to the same university till Kairi went to Europe and came back just last month staying in Cali with her family. Now that she's back in New York, Santana feels home again.

Kairi smiled brightly, standing up to hug her cousin across the table. She squealed gaining some looks from the other diners but Kairi ignored it.

"Thanks Sanny. Promise I'll pay the rent. I knew you would say yes so I had my driver bring my things to your apartment" she sat back down with positive energy flowing out of her. Santana's eyes bulged and she just shook her head.

She should have expected that from Kairi. After dinner they settled to a very comfortable conversation and after arguing who will pay which Santana lost effortlessly, they drove back to their apartment. Quinn wasn't home yet, but since they were both tired they decided to sleep. Changing to their sleepwear, Santana said her goodnight to Kairi who fell asleep immediately. Staring at the ceiling, Santana's mind wandered off to the blonde beauty she met.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing except Kairi and the plot. Enjoy :D

**Chapter 3 (Enchanted)**

Brittany always wakes up early to do her morning jog. She changed her sleepwear to sweats and t-shirt and went to jog around central park. During one of her jogs she often sees a brunette which reminds her of Santana.

Speaking of Santana, she hasn't seen the Latina for a week now. Because of her work as a choreographer, she didn't get the chance to visit Quinn again which made her decide on visiting Quinn tonight to talk how her week went and some sort of excuse to see Santana again. As Brittany thought about the Latina's beauty she accidentally bumped to the brunette she noticed earlier.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking" she quickly said to the brunette who just smiled at her showing her pearly white teeth to the blonde.

"No worries. I wasn't looking myself" the brunette said reassuringly. As Brittany stared at the brunettes brown eyes, it reminded her of Santana's, she also looked a little like Santana. Her mind wandered off to Santana. She wanted to know more about Quinn's mysterious roommate. Before she got totally lost in her thoughts of Santana, the brunette waved her hand in front of Brittany. Brittany blinked a few times before focusing her attention to the brunette.

"Phew. I thought I caused you concussion or something" the brunette joked. Brittany smiled at her and before she could say anything else the brunette continued,

"Name's Kairi by the way. You are?"

"Brittany" Brittany said. The brunette's smile grew brighter if that's even humanly possible.

"Brittany. Nice meeting you. Want to get some coffee?" Brittany nodded and they went to the nearest coffee shop and ordered. After sitting in the café and getting to know her companion, Brittany said goodbye to Kairi.

Santana woke up to the sound of her cousin's voice nudging her to wake up. She grunted and buried herself to the pillows but sadly Kairi pulled the comforter and Santana felt the coldness prompting her to wake up. She glared at a snickering Kairi and threw her a pillow.

"Awe come on San. Wake up! It's already 10 and you're still in bed. Up lazy ass" Kairi poked Santana on her rib which made the Latina jolt up.

"Atta girl" Kairi said patting Santana's head playfully.

"Kairi, you know I'm not a morning person. I'll appreciate it if you stop waking me up early" she plopped down the bed to only hit her cousins waiting hand.

"Nah ah. You are not going back to bed grumpy. Come on, Quinn prepared breakfast" Santana struggled to get out of Kairi's grip to no avail. She silently cursed her cousin for being such a fit person.

Kairi sensing Santana's struggle, carried her cousin on her shoulder and brought her to the kitchen ignoring Santana's death threats if she doesn't put her down. She seated her cousin on the chair and gave her a plate full of French toast with egg and bacon. Then she poured her coffee and sat as far as possible from her cousin who gave her a death glare. She smiled brightly at Santana. They grew up together; she practically knows everything about Santana. Quiz her about her cousin and she swears she'll get a perfect score. Santana stared at her cousin for quite a long time before looking down her breakfast. She couldn't help but smile at the smiley face Kairi made for her. She slowly shook her head and took a bite of her French toast. Ever since Kairi moved a week ago, she got to wake up earlier than she normally does. She hated that Kairi was such an early bird who made Santana wondered how she wakes up so early when she usually comes home late at night because of her work.

"Hey San. Tell me more about this Brittany girl you met last week" Kairi said out of the blue. Santana looked at her questioningly.

"Why? Like I told you before, we just exchange a few words that's all. I don't know anything about Brittany" she said firmly. Kairi thought about it for a minute before shrugging.

"Nothing really. She seems to be an interesting character that's all" before Santana could say anything Quinn came to the kitchen.

"Hey. Good morning. Oh good. Santana's up. Great job Kairi" Quinn greeted the two girls who had the same set of brown eyes. Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn. "Anyhow, I'll leave for work now. See you guys tonight. Ciao"

"Ciao" the two girls said in unison. Since Santana only has to work for the afternoon she decided to lounge on the couch watching shows her cousin would pick. After showering and changing her clothes for work. She said goodbye to Kairi and headed off to the studio.

Brittany stretched out after her dance rehearsal. She gathered her things ready to go to Quinn's apartment. She called Quinn earlier telling her that she'd come and visit. Driving to Quinn's took her longer than it should. She picked up food to bring. She bought pizza with extra pepperoni's and Ben's and Jerry's. Walking up to Quinn's apartment, she pressed the doorbell and waited for the usual buzz but was surprised when the door opened and revealed the woman she met earlier.

"Who is it Kairi?" she heard Santana's voice from behind.

"Hi. Brittany right? Quinn told us you were coming. Come on in." she stepped aside letting Brittany stepped in the apartment.

"Here. Let me bring this to the kitchen" Kairi took the pizza and ice cream from Brittany's hand and disappeared to the kitchen. Brittany stood frozen in her spot near the door, having no idea what to do. Thankfully Kairi saved her when she reappeared from the kitchen.

"Come on Britts. You wait in the living room with grumpy Santana." She said dragging Brittany to the living room.

"HEY!" Santana shouted with a scowl on her face but quickly replaced with a small smile once she saw Brittany.

"Hi" Brittany greeted Santana.

"Hi" Santana said clearing her throat that suddenly went dry.

"Okay, so I'll leave you two alone and help Quinn with dinner. Sanny, talk to Britts alright?" Kairi winked at them and disappeared to the kitchen again before Santana says anything. The two girls sat in silence before hearing Kairi's voice shout from the kitchen.

"Don't hear any talking. Come on San. Don't tell me cat got your tongue when Britts around." Brittany swore she heard Santana gave out a low growl before shouting back to Kairi.

Brittany found this cute and chuckled. Santana looked at her quizzically before Brittany explained how cute it is which made Santana blushed but soon enough the two of them engaged in a comfortable conversation. It was surprising for both girls to be comfortable around each other. They took turns asking the other about anything they could think of before Quinn and Kairi appeared from the kitchen with dinner. The four girls ate dinner in the living room with the usual bickering of Santana and Kairi. It was 10 when Brittany said her goodbye to the three girls.

"See you again soon?" Brittany asked Santana hopefully. Santana nodded and with that she waved her goodbye and drove back to her apartment.

That night both Santana and Brittany slept with smiles pasted on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (How About Dinner?)**

Brittany doesn't know why but she suddenly messaged Santana if she wants to have dinner with her. Before she could even process what she had written, she sent it to Santana. Now she's anxious and restless waiting for Santana's reply. She couldn't possibly take her offer back now can she? She sighed and flopped down her couch, jumping when her phone vibrated. She eagerly opened the text to find a message that made her grin like an idiot. She quickly ran to her bathroom to take a shower leaving her phone open for anyone to read.

The message she got said:

_That'd be great Britt. Pick me up at 7? -Santana_

Santana couldn't help but smile when she received Brittany's message earlier. She thought the blonde was wrong sent but when she re-read the message over and over again, she finally absorbed the fact that the blonde was asking her to dinner. She don't know why she was all giddy with this, I mean she barely knows the girl but one thing she knew was that Britt and her had this amazing connection making it easy for Santana to be comfortable around the bubbly blonde. As soon as she texted her respond to Brittany, Santana's smile never faltered. Kairi was looking at her with arched eyebrow.

"Quinn. Did you happen to know what Sanny ate at lunch 'cause she's smiling like an idiot?" Santana rolled her eyes at her cousin's statement. Quinn walked out of the kitchen to look at Santana with eyebrows raised.

"Hmm.. Don't know Kairi. Maybe she's just in a really good mood. Don't foul it." Quinn stated and went back to the kitchen to finish God-knows-what she was cooking. Kairi's gaze never left Santana's as she tried to read through her cousin. Santana rolled her eyes again at Kairi before checking her phone for the time. She got up and excuses herself to disappear in the bathroom. She needed to get ready for tonight's dinner with Brittany leaving a puzzled Kairi alone in the living room.

Brittany walked up to Santana's apartment and rang the doorbell. She heard a muffled 'got it' from inside and the door opened revealing a puzzled Kairi on the other side of the door.

"Hi Brittany. You look like you have a date tonight. What are you doing here?" she asked. Brittany chuckled at her statement before giving Kairi her 100 watt smile.

"Hey Kairi. No not a date. Just a dinner actually with Santana" she explained. Kairi tilted her head to the side before a mischievous smile played on her lips. "Is Santana ready?"

"Aha. That explains _that_" she stepped aside to let Britt in closing the door behind her. She walked up to the couch; Brittany followed her and sat down.

"Hey San! Your date's here! You better hurry up. It's not good to make her wait you know" she shouted to the direction of Santana's room. Brittany's cheeks heat up from what Kairi just said. She looked at the blonde and winked with her devious smile still pasted on her face. The door burst open revealing a glaring Latina who by her face, ready to kill her cousin. Kairi burst out to a fit of laughter when she saw Santana's face. It was priceless! Santana gave her a "you are so dead when I get home" look which only made the brunette laugh harder. Clutching her sides as her breathing was becoming a hard thing to do. The Latina rolled her eyes at Kairi before smiling at the blonde who now stood up from the couch.

"Ready?" the blonde asked. Santana nodded before giving her still laughing cousin a final death glare and walking out of the door. Once they were walking towards Brittany's car Santana spoke up.

"I'm so sorry about Kairi. Don't mind what she said." Santana explained. Brittany laughed and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey don't worry about it" Santana smiled showcasing her dimples.

They arrived to the restaurant and were greeted by the Maître d'. Brittany gave her name and they were led to their table. They both sat down and looked at their menus, ordered their foods and while waiting they did a little conversation getting to know one another.

"So what do you do for living San? You never told me." Brittany asked taking a sip of her wine. Santana took a sip as well before answering Brittany.

"Well, I do a lot of things Britt. One, being a model the other helping my dad in the hospital" she said casually. Brittany almost choked with her wine when she heard Santana talked about what she does for a living. She coughed before clearing her throat. "You okay?" Santana asked genuinely concerned with her friend. Brittany quickly nodded her head in reassurance.

"Sorry. So you finished medical school?" Brittany asked hesitantly. Santana nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah. My dad inspired me to become a doctor. You know saving lives and all that. Kinda cool actually" she smiled.

"Totally" Brittany agreed. "So why do you still model? I mean being a doctor can be quite a handful right?" Santana thought about it for a moment what made her pursue modelling. Then she remembered the person responsible for it.

"Modelling never was on my mind when I was in college but Kairi brought me once to one of her photo-shoots and well the photographer asked if I could pose with Kairi and he liked it. So long story short, Kairi's the one at fault for making me model." Santana smiled at the memory of Kairi being _way too_ persistent on dragging her to one of her photo shoots. Brittany bobbed her head. She couldn't help but envy Santana and Kairi's relationship. Her thoughts were cut off when Santana asked her a question.

"So what else do you Britt aside from dancing?"

"Dancing is everything I do San. I love it and I get satisfied doing it. So I guess you could say I stick to dancing for a living." She was suddenly shy 'bout this but beamed when Santana complimented her.

"Well I bet you're a very great dancer Britt. Like what my dad said: 'Always do what you enjoy to do'". She quoted her dad's words. They smiled at each other till their food arrived. They ate while having small talks. When they finished their dinner, they argued on who was going to pay the bill but Brittany was persistent to pay, she told Santana she'll pay the next time they have dinner together which the Latina agreed.

Brittany drove Santana back to her apartment and walked her to the door. Before entering her apartment Santana thanked Brittany for a great night and told her to drive home safely. Brittany nodded and said goodnight to Santana before walking back to her car. When she got home Santana texted her asking if she was home, typing a quick reply she changed to her sleepwear and fell asleep with brown eyes haunting her dreams that night.

When Santana walked in her apartment, she was greeted by Kairi with a mischievous smirk on her face. Santana sighed knowing what her evil cousin was thinking. Needless to say, Santana was teased by Kairi non-stop that night. Santana made a mental note to get her cousin back but had an amazing sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Please refer to the first chapter :D

**Chapter 5 (Spending a Day with a Certain Brittany Pierce)**

Santana woke up in the best mood ever since Kairi moved to live with her. Since Kairi's shift at the hospital made her work till morning she was still asleep like a log on the bed next to Santana's which Santana was so thankful about. She slipped out of her bed and stretched out her body, letting her bones crack back into place.

She walked to the kitchen to find a note with Quinn's handwriting saying _Made breakfast and coffee, left it in the oven. Off to work early. See you later._ Santana put the note back down for Kairi to see later and walked to reheat her breakfast and coffee.

She ate what she would never admit to Quinn in all her life, the best eggs and bacons she had in her life. After finishing her breakfast she put her plate on the sink and dragged herself to the couch. Since she has a day off from both of her jobs she thought of just staying in to enjoy whatever the entertainment has to offer. Inwardly thanking the heavens for having Kairi to do a photo shoot today. She so wasn't looking forward to Kairi's upcoming tease fest. On cue Kairi woke up and sleepily walked to the kitchen.

"There are eggs and bacons in the oven that Quinn made and coffee if you need your dose of caffeine." Santana shouted getting a muffled 'kay, thanks' from Kairi. She heard her shuffle in the kitchen before walking out of it to join her in the couch bringing her breakfast with her. She ate her breakfast silently and walking back to the kitchen to put her plate on the sink. She walked back with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled knowingly at the Latina. The glint in her eyes made Santana nervous. Here it comes; she mentally braced herself for what to come. Kairi sat next to her taking a sip of her coffee. She sighed contentedly finally the caffeine helping her to wake up fully. She looked at Santana gaining a glare from her.

"Awwe. Why so grumpy Sanny? I didn't even wake you up early, you should be happy" she said in her oh so innocent voice. Santana rolled her eyes at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hit me with it Kairi. I know you're just holding it up. Come on, let it out so we can get this over with" Santana said not hiding her irritation at how Kairi teased her last night till she left for work. Kairi let out a low chuckle. She looked at her cousin incredulously, arching my eyebrow as high as she can.

"Relax Sanny. I'm not going to tease you…" she paused. "Yet" Kairi nudged Santana and poked her ribcage.

"Come on Sanny. Smile. What will Brittany think if she sees that scowl of yours, I bet she'll get scared and run away" Kairi tried to lighten the mood which made it only worse.

Santana looked at her with death written in her eyes before standing up to walk back to her room but Kairi was fast to grab her arm. Santana looked at Kairi and saw a sad smile on her cousin's ever so bubbly face.

"Come on Santana. You know I'm just joking. You're way too sensitive." Kairi's voice was gentle and full of care that Santana found herself back down on the couch next to Kairi.

"Don't you have a photo shoot in like an hour or two?" Santana asked after a long silence. Kairi turned her attention fully to Santana processing what her cousin had just said. She smiled brightly.

"Psh. I still got like 2 hours before I have to be on set." she paused, returning her attention back to the television.

"And I can't leave you alone. The last time that happened, you did something stupid because of that _bitch_" Santana cringed at Kairi's last statement, sensing the venom lacing in the last word. Santana sighed and tried to think of someone who can keep an eye on her.

"You know Kairi, I'll be fine now. That was in the past when I was stupid and a kid." Santana explained but Kairi seemed unconvinced. She couldn't blame her cousin for that. She sighed again and thought about texting Brittany if she could come over. She picked up her phone only to be greeted by a message from Brittany. Okay, telepathy much? She opened the message and a smile spread over her face. She quickly responds and faced Kairi whose eyebrow was now arched up.

"Kairi, Brittany's coming over okay? She asked me if I had a day off and wants to hang out. There's no need for you to worry" Kairi's face slowly relaxes as she nodded and got up to get ready for work. 30 minutes later, Brittany came knocking at the door and Kairi left for her photo shoot which was due in about an hour or less. But it wouldn't be Kairi without her teasing them before closing the door.

"Hi" Brittany chirps as she settles herself on the couch.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. Kairi won't leave if I was alone" Santana explained. Brittany smiled brightly.

"Thanks for having me. I kinda got the half day off since we finished the choreography days ago so I thought maybe you wanted to hang out." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly.

"I would love that Britt." Santana responded and they settled in a comfortable conversation about how they will spend the day. After deciding to walk around the park, Santana texted Kairi just to get teased again, she made a mental note to make Kairi do her laundry for a month.

Santana and Brittany walked around the park for quite some time till their feet hurt and they sat on a bench near the pond currently feeding the ducks with bread. They enjoyed the silence that enveloped them. Santana glances at Brittany once in a while, smiling at how happy the blonde becomes when she throws a piece of bread to the waiting ducks. Santana and Brittany heard laughter and both turned around to see a couple walking hand-in-hand, looking at each other with all the love in the world. Santana tore her gaze away from the couple feeling the ache she buried deep within her chest. This did not go unnoticed by Brittany who looked at Santana, concerned.

"You okay there?" Brittany asked. Santana closed her eyes and willed the ache to subside before looking back up at Brittany. She smiled weakly when she saw the worry in Brittany's eyes.

"Yeah. I just…uhm…" she trailed off. Brittany placed her hand on top of Santana's as a gesture to go on but Santana already put all her walls up again and changed the subject. Brittany understood and didn't push the Latina to talk about something she was uncomfortable with. They decided to go back to Santana's apartment when the sun started to set. As they walk silently beside each other towards Santana's apartment door, Brittany thought of ways on making Santana break down her walls, she was intrigued about the Latina to say the least. Once in front of the Latina's door, Brittany said her goodbye but was invited by Santana to come in till Kairi arrives. Brittany agreed and they finished their day with dinner made by Brittany and watched television, waiting for either Quinn or Kairi to arrive. Both women fell asleep watching MTV Disaster Dates. Quinn was the one who caught the two women sleeping next to each other. Quinn smiled at the sight and draped a blanket over their bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: yeah, refer to the first chapter as always :D**

**Chapter 6 (Beautiful)**

Brittany woke up to the sound of a camera and laughter that filled her ears. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, as her brain registered she was in Santana's apartment she looked down at the Latina who was hugging her waist. "Awe. You guys are so adorable. I can't get enough" she turned her attention to the owner of the voice. Kairi looked like she was about to burst out laughing but holding her laughter that her face turned red. Quinn stepped out of the kitchen and put an apple on Kairi's mouth. Kairi immediately quieted down and it was Brittany's turn to laugh waking the beauty sleeping next to her. She looked down at the exact moment Santana opened her eyes, blue ones met with brown and Santana smiled at her. "Good morning" she whispered, her raspy voice sent shivers down Brittany's spine. Brittany smiled down at her, eyes soft.

"Hey. Good morning. I hope I didn't give you a sore back" Brittany said sincerely. Santana shook her head and got up slowly. She stretched out her limbs and seemed to be oblivious of Kairi's presence that was until Kairi broke her silence.

"That was so cute. Quinn! You gotta get back in here. You're missing all the fluffiness that is Sanny and Britts." Santana's eyes widened and her head jerked towards Kairi's direction. Kairi was laughing hysterically on her chair. Santana's face flushed and she hastily got up from where she was sitting. Brittany remained seated as she watched Santana walked up and pushed Kairi off her chair. Kairi landed with _oomph _but her laughter never faltered which amused Brittany even more. Finally, Quinn made her appearance and just rolled her eyes at her two roommates. Santana stormed off to her bedroom with Kairi following behind, still laughing, mind you. As the door slammed close, Brittany turned her attention to Quinn who was sitting next to Brittany.

"Don't worry. They do that a lot. It's in their nature, I guess. Kairi loves to tease Santana with just about everything but those two" she looked at the door and Brittany followed her gaze. "They can't hate each other. They grew up together" as Quinn finished her sentence the door opened and came out the two brunettes, Kairi hugging Santana from behind. Kairi smiled at the two blonde and let go of her cousin.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm really not a morning person" Santana reasoned out sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for teasing you earlier Britt. I just can't help it" Kairi grinned. "Oh which reminds me, I have to be on set in about an hour" she hurriedly kissed Santana, Quinn and Brittany on the cheek before winking at them, closing the door. Quinn looked at the other two and let silence enveloped them. Brittany's phone broke their silence and she excused herself from the other two, taking her boss' call. After her phone call, she said goodbye to Quinn and Santana saying her boss needed her to teach the new dance routine to the additional dancers. Once Brittany was gone, Quinn turned her attention to Santana.

"So" she said nonchalantly.

Santana knitted her eyebrows close with Quinn's one word. "So what?"

"Come on Santana. What's going on between you and Brittany?" she elaborated her question. Santana rolled her eyes at her friend.

"There's nothing going on between me and Brittany. We are just two friends hanging out to kill boredom. Okay Quinn?" Santana stood up and walked to her room. She had a shift in the hospital today, so she got ready and wiped her mind off anything that could distract her.

Brittany quickly learned the new dance routines and taught it to the additional dancers. She was watching them now do the routine with her boss. The additional dancers did the routine for 8 times before they finally nailed it.

"Okay. That'll be all for today. You can go guys" her boss said and Brittany gathered her things but he called her.

"Brittany, you think you can come here tomorrow early? We need to rehearse everything from the top" he said and all Brittany could do was nod. Once she was dismissed she checked her phone to see if there was a text from a specific brown eyed Latina but when there was none, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed. She shook off the feeling and drove back to her apartment.

Santana was checking her patient's test results when her co-worker, Scott McDee, came to make another move on Santana again. No matter how much she rejects him he keeps coming back. She internally curses when McDee made his move on her.

"Hey there Lopez. I was hoping you'd have lunch with me" Santana took deep breaths before turning her body to face McDee. "My treat" he added.

"Hey Sanny. Ready for lunch?" Santana thanked the heavens for Kairi's perfect timing. Kairi put her arm on Santana's shoulder, ignoring McDee all in all.

"Actually Lopez is going to have lunch with me Zoldyck" Scott said but Kairi remained unfazed. She turned her head to feigned surprise.

"Oh hey McDoggle. Didn't see you there. Sorry, Sanny already promised me that we will always have lunch together. See you around McDoggle" Kairi linked arms with Santana while the Latina thanked her heavens for her luck.

"It's McDee actually" Scott shouted to the women walking towards the canteen.

Santana and Kairi got off of work earlier and went straight to their apartment. When they stepped inside the room, Santana was surprised to see Brittany talking to Quinn animatedly. The two blondes heard the door opened and closed as they both looked at the two brunettes' who just came in. Brittany's smile brightened when she laid eyes on the Latina who gladly returned the gesture.

"Hey Britt. What are you doing here?" Santana asked as she walked towards the couch. Brittany's smile never faltered as she watched the Latina walked towards her.

"Hi. Well, Quinn asked me if I could come over and you know, hang out with you." Brittany said shyly but kept her eyes on Santana's. Santana smiled warmly at the blonde and didn't notice Kairi's devious grin as the other brunette watched how her cousin was blushing. She looked at Quinn and dragged her to the kitchen to let Brittany and Santana have some time.

Quinn looked at Kairi incredulously as to why she was dragged out of the living room and into the kitchen. Kairi settled them on the kitchen counter with the perfect view of Santana and Brittany. Santana was now sitting next to Brittany as they talked, Santana laughing wholeheartedly at whatever Brittany was saying to her. Quinn's heart warmed up at the sight of her friend laughing without faking it at all and all of that was Brittany's doing. Quinn was lost at the sight that she barely heard Kairi spoke up to her.

"You know Brittany, right?" she managed to hear the brunette beside her. Her tone was serious as Quinn looked at her to see Kairi looking at Santana and Brittany. Quinn knew Brittany well since they first met in middle school before meeting up again in one of Quinn's favourite coffee shop. Quinn answered yes and waited for Kairi to continue.

"I can tell that she's a good person with a pure heart but I need to know if she ever falls for Santana that she wouldn't hurt her like how _she_ did in the past" Quinn took the disgust in Kairi's voice. Quinn knew one thing about Brittany so she said what she knew would ease Kairi's worries.

"I know Brittany, if she loves someone, she will never hurt them" Kairi sighed relief; Quinn looked at her and was met by light brown eyes that held so much. For some reason, Quinn wanted to keep her eyes on Kairi forever but Kairi broke their gaze as she turned her attention to the two women in the living room. Kairi suddenly turned to her bubbly personality again as she dragged Quinn back to the living room.

"San, wanna go out to dinner with me?" Brittany said shyly. Before Santana could answer Kairi spoke up.

"She would love to Britts. Right Sanny?" Santana shot her cousin a death glare promising she'd make her pay later before softening her face and smiled at Brittany.

"I would love to Britt. Let's go? Before Kairi decides to tag along" Santana said smirking at Kairi as Brittany's smile brightened up the whole room. They stood up and got their coats on before saying goodbye to Quinn and Kairi.

Once Santana and Brittany were out the door, Kairi turned to Quinn and smiled knowingly. "One week" she said which made Quinn confused.

"What?" Kairi rolled her eyes and sat down next to Quinn.

"I bet you a 1000 bucks those two will fall head over heels for each other" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"What made you say that?" Quinn played along.

"Easy. I can see the way they look at each other. It's so sweet I can have cavities." Kairi explained as if the answer was obvious enough. Quinn let out a laugh.

"So? What do you say?"

"Fine. 1000 bucks and loser has to do the chores for a month." Quinn added her own deal. Kairi thought about it before stretching out her hand to Quinn. Quinn shook it.

"Deal" they said in unison and just let out a heartfelt laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 por favor :D**

**Chapter 7 (Want To Do It Right)**

Santana and Brittany went out for almost 5 days now. Both felt comfortable with each other. Tonight they were going out to dinner again. As expected, Kairi never stops teasing the two women calling their dinner 'dates'. Right now, Santana was enjoying watching Brittany talked about her passion for dance and how she had disaster dates before back in college.

"Hey there. Me and my friend over there thought maybe you ladies want to join us." A guy with nerves cut Santana's enjoyment and Brittany's talk. Santana turned her head to raise her eyebrow at the guy with dirty blonde hair.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Her voice clearly irritated at the intrusion. Brittany kept her mouth shut.

"You ladies seem to be missing escorts. My friend and I will be willing to keep you ladies company." The man clearly didn't sense Santana's irritation. Santana opened her mouth to speak up and lash out at the guy before Brittany cut her off.

"I'm sorry but we don't need men to keep us company. You clearly didn't notice that the two of us are dating" that took Santana by surprise. The guy opened his mouth then closes it several times before speaking up again.

"You girls a couple?" he asked. Brittany took Santana's hand to hers and placed it to her lips to plant a soft kiss on Santana's knuckles.

"Yes. So thanks for the offer but I'm pretty sure we're contented with each other. Right, babe?" Brittany spoke so calmly that Santana's heart skipped a beat when she heard her call her babe. Santana felt her throat dry up so she nodded. The man was taken aback before walking back to his friend. Brittany never let go of Santana's hand before she saw Santana's eyes flickered to their joined hands. She reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of to ward him off. I hope it didn't freak you out" she apologizes, not meeting the Latina's eyes.

"It's okay Britt. It was better than me lashing out at him" Santana put a finger on Brittany's chin to make the blonde meet her eyes. Brittany slowly smiled at Santana and nodded.

Santana and Brittany walked back to Santana's apartment, silently. Both weren't sure how to act after that incident in the restaurant. When they saw Santana's apartment door, Brittany finally mustered up the courage to say what has been on her mind since she and Santana first went out to dinner.

"Hey San" she said in almost a whisper hoping Santana heard her.

"Yeah?" Santana gave Brittany her full attention.

"I ah…I really like, no love it when we spend time together. It might sound weird but well uhm.." Brittany didn't know how to finish. Santana saved her.

"Britt. I love it whenever I'm with you. I feel so safe and comfortable just being with you." They stopped walking by then, standing just outside Santana's apartment. Santana took a deep breath clearing her thoughts before speaking up again. She took both of Brittany's hands to her. "I know we only knew each other a few weeks ago but I'm starting to feel something I've never imagined I'd feel again after my last relationship." She swallowed a lump on her throat finding her voice again.

"When you said we were on a date earlier, my heart just went crazy, especially when you called me _babe_. God Brittany, I don't know what you're doing to me but if you'd let me, I'd like to show you how much I feel for you. We can take things slow and just see how it'll turn out." Santana let out a deep breath as she searched Brittany's eyes for answers. Brittany's lips tug up to a huge grin when she heard Santana's words.

"Santana, I've wanted to ask you out after our first dinner together" she looked into the depths of those chocolate brown eyes.

"Will you go out with me, this time as a real date, Santana Lopez?" she let out her thoughts. Santana smiled at her with pure adoration in her eyes, showing off her dimples.

"Yes. I would love that" with just those words coming out of Santana's mouth, Brittany beamed down at her.

"I promise I'll be a proper gentlewoman." Brittany added which made Santana laughed.

"Oh really? There is no way you can resist all of this" Santana gestured to her figure. Brittany laughed as she tried to think of a good come back. She raised her eyebrow at the Latina.

"Someone's getting a bit full of themselves don't you think?" she smirked.

"I'm just telling the truth Britt" Santana said with a playful tone in her voice.

"We'll see about that" both women laughed and once they calmed down they both just looked at each other.

"Well, I'll see tomorrow" Brittany said before leaning down at Santana to plant a gentle, sweet kiss on the Latina's cheek. Santana beamed at the tall woman.

"Drive safely okay?" she said. Brittany nodded before saying goodbye to the Latina, thanking her for the night. Santana knew she was falling for the blonde but kept her self-check before fully letting herself fall for the talented blonde. She wanted to do it right this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Lately I'm Falling for You)**

_Okay_, Brittany thought to herself. So, Santana did say yes to have a real date with her this time. The question is, how will she plan their date to make Santana smile and happy. She was in the middle of her break right now, being restless. She likes Santana, no, she's falling for Santana and all Brittany wanted to do was make Santana smile, laugh and just be herself around her. Surely there must be someone who could help her. Brittany thought. Then as if a light bulb lit up above her head when one person who she knew could help her. Thankful she had her number she called her up to ask if they could meet up.

Kairi waited for Brittany at the café they first met. While at work, she received a text from Brittany asking her if she could meet up with the dancer. Kairi was more than happy to see Brittany. So right now, she was just waiting for the dancer, drinking her Frappuccino, reading whatever message she could find interesting.

Brittany looked around the café and spotted Kairi, looking at her phone intently. She walked to the table.

"Hey. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice" she said gently not wanting to startle the brunette. Kairi looked up from her phone and smiled at Brittany putting her phone away.

"Hey there, not a problem. I was out of work anyway." Kairi motioned for Brittany to sit down. "So Britt, what's up?"

Brittany shifted in her seat trying to figure what to say to Kairi. She is Santana's cousin after all.

"Ah" she started. "I-I am…h-hoping" she stammered. Kairi looked at Brittany in amusement stifling a laugh.

"Come on Britt. What is it?" Kairi asked softly. Brittany looked down to regain her courage before slowly looking at Kairi's patiently waiting eyes.

"I asked Santana out on a real date" she paused.

"And I don't know what to do" her voice almost inaudible but Kairi heard her loud and clear. Brittany tried to decipher Kairi's reaction but came out blank. She looked down again not wanting to look at Kairi's face.

"Wait. I thought you guys were already dating" Kairi said with a happy tone which made Brittany look up to see Kairi's huge grin.

"'Cause those dinner dates you had were pretty sure considered a date" Kairi added, Brittany smiled and blushed.

"Well, we didn't consider them as a date. You know, just two friends having dinner together" Brittany explained sheepishly. She heard Kairi chuckle.

"Okay. You two are made for each other" Kairi shook her head. She sighed.

"Britt, before I help you out with what you got to do, I need to ask you first" Brittany waited for Kairi to continue. She noticed the change in the other woman's face, turning from bubbly to serious in a blink of an eye. Kairi leaned in to look at Brittany's eyes.

"Do you love my cousin?"

Without hesitation Brittany answered, "Yes" she smiled at the word that came out of her mouth. She never felt so sure about anything else but her feelings for Santana.

"How can you say you love her?" Kairi challenged. Brittany didn't need to think about it. She leaned in.

"Kairi, I know Santana and I just met a few weeks ago, almost a month now. But, whenever I'm with her I feel so at ease. You know that feeling when you're with the one you love, nothing else matters?" Brittany waited for Kairi to respond. Once Kairi slowly nodded her head in agreement, Brittany continued.

"That's how I always feel when I'm around Santana. I always want to make her happy. To see her smile, to hear her laugh. To just be by her side all the time."

Kairi leaned back on her chair. She knew Brittany genuinely loves her Santana and she could feel the assurance Brittany sent her with how she explained why she loves Santana.

"I believe you Britt. I can tell you really love Santana" Brittany let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she heard Kairi's words.

"Look, I'm protective over people I love especially over Santana. I grew up with her in her family's roof. And I've seen her hurt; I just don't want Sanny to get hurt again. I can see you're doing a great job slowly putting down the walls Santana made after her last relationship. Britt, you did that. I couldn't even do it. I see you with Santana and I see the Santana I've grown up with. Smiling, laughing, letting loose whenever she's with you. I'm jealous but happy to see that there is still someone who can make her laugh to her heart's content." Kairi reached out to Brittany's hand.

"Thank you Britt" Brittany smiled at Kairi. Kairi pulled her hand away and placed it in front of her.

"I'll help you with whatever you need. But I do have one warning" Brittany sat up straighter listening intently to Kairi.

"If you **EVER** hurt Santana, I promise you, I'll come looking for you and make you pay" although Kairi had a smile on her face, Brittany sensed the seriousness laced in every word. Brittany smiled warmly.

"I promise you. I will never hurt Santana. I could never do that" Brittany reassured Kairi, hoping the other woman sensed her sincerity. Kairi nodded and Brittany felt relieve to have Kairi's support.

Santana finished her work and went home straight. Usually, Kairi would be there with her but since her quirky cousin left the hospital earlier than usual, she went home alone. All the way back she kept thinking about one special blonde with blue eyes and a hot dancer's body. She knew she agreed on having a real date with Brittany but they never scheduled when. She arrived at her apartment and opened the door. The scent that greeted her was heavenly enough it made Santana let her feet take her to the kitchen. She sniffed the air, savouring the scent.

"Hey San. Welcome back" Quinn greeted her.

"God Fabray. What did you cook? It smells amazing" Santana peeked at Quinn's shoulder to try and see what that heavenly scent was from.

"Ah ah ah. No peeking Lopez. It's a surprise." Quinn laughed and shooed Santana away from the kitchen. Santana was greeted by Kairi's award winning grin that can make anyone melt.

"Hey there cousin of mine" Kairi sat down the couch looking at her phone. Santana was being suspicious with Kairi's behaviour but then again, Kairi had this reputation of being unpredictable.

"So how was work?" Kairi asked not really looking at Santana as she texted Brittany to come over now.

"Fine actually. Why did you leave early?" Santana asked, this time Kairi looked up from her phone to grin at Santana.

"Oh I was out meeting someone." She said nonchalantly. Before Santana could speak again Kairi cut her off.

"No, I wasn't meeting anyone special if that's what you're assuming. I was meeting someone who's coming here, right…about…now" Kairi said looking at her watch just in cue with the doorbell. Santana frowned at how freaky it was. Kairi stood up and opened the door to reveal Brittany with a huge smile on her face. Santana's mouth gapes at how stunning Brittany was.

"Hi San" Brittany greeted her as she walked to the living room.

"Hi Britt. I didn't know you were coming over" she stood up to hug Brittany who returned her hug.

"I thought I'd surprise you." Brittany waggled her eyebrows at Santana.

"So ready for our first real date?" Santana looked down at what she was wearing.

"Let me change" she turned to walk to her room but was stopped by Brittany. She looked at the blonde, puzzled.

"You look perfect San and besides we're having our date here" Brittany said. Santana took in what Brittany just said before smiling widely.

"So our first real date will be here inside my apartment?" she asked playfully. Brittany just shrugged.

"Well, I thought this is the perfect place for our first real date since we first met in here" she shrugged again. Santana smiled at her with pure adoration and love in her eyes.

They settled on the table Kairi and Quinn prepared earlier for them and served them their food. Santana and Brittany were the only ones in the living room enjoying their date.

"So is this our first date Brittany Pierce? Cause I love it. And this food" Santana said genuinely.

"Yes it is Santana Lopez. I'm glad you like the food I prepared" Brittany said which made Santana's mouth open slightly, looking at the food in their table then to Brittany.

"I can cook you know" Brittany winked. Santana's smile could beat the moon's light as she leaned in to place a kiss on Brittany's cheek lingering longer and whispered "Thank you" before sitting back on her chair. Brittany grinned and said my pleasure as they enjoyed the rest of their night.

Kairi and Quinn watched the two women from the kitchen. Quinn heard Kairi sighed as they themselves ate their own dinner that Britt made for them. Quinn looked at Kairi and met Kairi's light brown eyes.

"Someone owes me 1000 bucks" Kairi said with her signature smirk at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled warmly at Kairi. She knew one thing that night. _Never_ make a bet with Kairi Zoldyck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (I Just Wanna Fall For You)**

Santana walks into the information desk to get her documents for today's patients.

"Well hello there Dr Lopez. You're beaming today" Monica, one of the staff said looking at the grinning Santana.

"Hello Monica. Got any patients for me?" Santana smiled at the woman older than her by 5 years as she handed her some records.

"Thank you" she was ready to turn to her heels to see her first patient when Monica stopped her.

"Ah Dr Lopez" she called and Santana spun around to face her.

"Someone wants to give this to you" Monica handed her a bouquet of red roses. Santana swore her breath was taken away as she carefully took the bouquet from Monica. She smiled and smelled the roses. It smelled like heaven.

"Who's it from?" she asked the older woman.

"It was delivered here by someone anonymous" Monica smiled. Santana cradled the flowers like a child inhaling their sweet scent. Santana was too lost with her thoughts with the anonymous flower giver that she didn't notice Kairi walked up to her.

"Sanny" Kairi said behind her. Santana jumped a little, startled by her cousin's voice. Kairi had to stifle a chuckle when she saw her cousin jumped.

"Ooh. Who they from?" Kairi asked but knew who they were from.

"I don't know. Monica said it was anonymous" Santana said in a dreamy voice. Kairi looked at Monica from Santana's shoulder. Monica shrugged with a smile on her face. Kairi turned back to Santana with an arched eyebrow. She fought the smile that was about to tugged at her lips and thankful for some odd reason for McDoogles interruption for the first time.

"Hey there Lopez…Zoldyck" McDee greeted his colleagues with happiness at Santana and coldness at Kairi. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Nice flowers. Who they from?" he asked.

"Anonymous. Aren't they pretty? Sure that person has a really, _really _good taste. Don't cha agree with me McDoogle?" Kairi said patting Scott's shoulder.

"It's McDee actually. Yeah they are pretty. But I can give you prettier ones" he said with his goofy grin on his face. Santana almost gagged while Kairi didn't bother hiding her sick reaction.

"Look, Scott. I'm seeing someone. And I really like her. So if I were you, I'd stop chasing after me" Santana stated before walking around Scott with Kairi by her side. Santana walked by the hall with one person in mind. She knew that said person was the one who gave her the roses.

"Hey Sanny. Before I forget. Here!" Kairi handed Santana a piece of paper that smelled nice as well. Santana took it tentatively before looking at Kairi who just shrugged.

"Swear I did not read whatever is written on that paper" with that Kairi left, leaving Santana outside some rooms with bouquet of roses in one hand and the paper in the other. Santana opened the paper, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she read the note. Or more like lyrics.

_It was just another night, but then you walked into the corner of my eye. And I just wanna run into you, I just wanna fall for you. Why you gotta take me for a ride with your eyes? Before I go, before I walk away, I just wanna know why you gotta be so beautiful?_

_Did you love the flowers? _

_Love, Brittany 3 P.S. Keep this note. Might come in handy ;)_

Santana can't help but grin at the message. God what was this woman doing to her? She shook her head as she walked down the hallway to meet her first patient. Santana was definitely in the best mood thanks to a certain blonde that's making her fall slowly knowing that person will catch her.

A/N: Lyrics from the song Beautiful by Secrets in Stereo. Sorry about the short chapter. I promise the next chapters will be a lot longer ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Meeting with the Lopez's)**

Every day, Santana receives flowers from _anonymous_ with a matching note that Kairi gives her with the usual tease moments Kairi always gives Santana. Today was no different well maybe a little. She walked to the information desk and received a bouquet of forget-me-nots and chocolates. Santana waited for Kairi to give her the note but instead it was her dad that walked up to her. Dr Lopez smiled at his daughter lovingly as he walked up to her in the information desk. Earlier today, Kairi, his always energetic niece, asked him if he can give Santana a note from someone special. Dr Lopez asked Kairi who this someone special was only to be told that Santana will be the best person to tell him and left him with the note. He didn't read it for he respects his daughter's privacy. So right now, he stood in front of his eldest daughter handing her the note Kairi had given him. Santana looked at her dad as she took the note from him. Her dad motioned them to go to his office and Santana obliges by following her dad down the hall. Dr Lopez notices the flowers Santana always get which started on a Monday, today was the 5th day his daughter received another bouquet of flowers of a different kind. They arrived in her dad's office and she sat down. Santana was nervous alright. She knew the flowers didn't go unnoticed by her dad, so she was ready to whatever her dad will ask her.

"Who is this brave suitor my Santana?" Dr Lopez cut right to the chase. Santana smiled at her dad.

"Brittany. Brittany Pierce" Santana said simply loving the name that came out of her mouth. Dr Lopez was okay with his eldest daughter dating women but he was still wary after Santana's last relationship that didn't end well for his daughter's well-being.

"A woman with exceptional taste. When can we meet her?" Dr Lopez meant what he said in the first sentence seeing how radiant his daughter's smile was when she talked about Brittany. Santana thought about it before shrugging.

"I don't know dad. I mean, we're not really a couple"

Dr Lopez chuckled at Santana's statement. "Mija, even if you two are still dating, don't you think your family needs to meet this brave suitor that puts a radiant smile on our daughter's face?" Santana smiled and looked down. Dr Lopez leaned back.

"Bring her to tomorrow's family dinner since you're mom and your sister will be here." Santana's eyes bulged. Great, her mom and sister were visiting from Palm Springs meeting her Brittany. Wait, did I just call Brittany mine? Santana fondly thought of calling Brittany hers. There was a knock on the door that snapped Santana out of her thoughts. Kairi stepped in the office with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Kairi. You're coming to tomorrow's dinner right?" Dr Lopez asked his niece who nodded enthusiastically. She sat on the other chair besides Santana.

"Good. I told Santana here to bring Brittany tomorrow so I can finally meet her." Kairi nodded in agreement and smiled her famous smile.

"So Sanny, you bringing Britt tomorrow?" Kairi asked knowing Santana was debating whether she should let her crazy family meet Brittany.

"Sure. If you bring Quinn with you" Santana countered. Kairi frowned in confusion before turning her head to her uncle.

"Can I?" Kairi asked and got her permission to bring their roommate with them tomorrow. "Thanks" she said. Santana got paged and excused herself to see her patient. Once the door closed Dr Lopez spoke up.

"Kairi, you know this Brittany woman right?" Kairi looked at him with a smile.

"Do you think she can…" he trailed off, Kairi knew what his question was.

"Uncle, I can honestly tell you Brittany is good for Sanny. I know you can tell how cheerful Santana now after she met Brittany." Kairi's features went soft thinking of how happy Santana was when she's with Brittany.

"You'll love her uncle. She's a rare one" she added with a wink, Dr Lopez laughing.

_**Saturday**_

Brittany was nervous to say the least. Santana told her the news of meeting the Lopez clan during their Friday night date. She's excited alright but was nervous meeting the family of the woman she loves. Kairi already likes her but what if Kairi was a different kind of Lopez from Santana's? What will Santana's parents impression will be on her? Brittany has tons of questions running through her mind. She packed some clothes that were good for two days since she was going to spend two days with the Lopez's and Quinn.

Santana on the other hand thought of a plan to make sure her mom won't embarrass her in front of Brittany. She notices the restlessness of the blonde sitting beside her in the backseat. She took Brittany's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. The blonde turned to face her with a smile.

"You okay there Britt?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. Just nervous" Brittany responded breathily. Santana smiled genuinely as she reassured the blonde that her family will love her. Santana leaned her head to rest it on Brittany's shoulder as she enjoyed the warm feeling of one Brittany Pierce.

Quinn sat in the passenger seat while Kairi was the official driver. They were going to one of the Lopez's house in Westhampton for a family dinner. No one knows why they were having dinner but no one really cared. Quinn kept staring at the road to avoid letting her eyes linger to one brunette whose head was bobbing to the rhythm of some rock song. Kairi on the other hand, watched the two women in the backseat through her rear view mirror, with a small smirk plastered on her face, oblivious of how Quinn steals glances at her. The thoughts of Aunt Angela teasing Santana brought thrill to Kairi knowing how much Santana gets embarrassed by her mom. Kairi chuckled to herself which didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"What's funny?" Quinn asked. Kairi looked at her for just a second before focusing her attention back to the road.

"The thought that Aunt Angela will tease Sanny once she meets Brittany" Kairi whispered so only Quinn could hear although she doubted the two women in the backseat would hear her since they were asleep but she's not taking the risk of Santana lashing out at her. Quinn followed Kairi's gaze and smiles of what she saw. Santana's head resting on Brittany's shoulder while Brittany's head rested on the top of Santana's, their fingers laced together resting on Brittany's thigh.

"Aren't they cute?" Kairi said which Quinn nodded in total agreement.

"So, how are you and that Noah dude? Going strong I assume?" Kairi questioned out of curiosity. Quinn snapped her head back to look at Kairi who was giving her a side glance. It took a minute for the question to finally sink in Quinn's mind.

"We're doing fine really. We haven't seen each other for weeks now" Quinn said. Kairi nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, noticed it. You guys got busy with your works aren't you?" Kairi inquired.

"You could say that" Quinn played with her fingers.

"How 'bout you Kairi? Aren't you dating anyone?" She asked although not wanting to hear Kairi's answer. She heard the brunette laughed.

"No. I haven't dated anyone since my freshman year in college" Kairi said which made Quinn's mouth gaped at this revelation. Kairi looked at the blonde on the passenger seat and laughed.

"What's so shocking 'bout that?" sensing the blonde was not going to respond she continued.

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to get into a relationship with anyone until I see Santana and my sister with someone who'll take care of them" she shrugged as she turned left. Quinn leaned back on her seat as she contemplated what Kairi had said. Quinn knew Kairi's personalities but she still found herself speechless with how much Kairi would sacrifice for Santana and her sister. Before Quinn could utter another word, Kairi stopped the car in front of a huge house. There, standing on the porch was the Lopez family.

Santana held Brittany's hand as they walked out of the car towards the awaiting Lopez's whose smiles were brighter than the sun itself. Santana had butterflies in her stomach as they took the necessary steps to reach the other Lopez. Kairi immediately ran and hugged Angela, Robert and Nikki. They went inside after Santana hugged her family. Once they settled their things in their rooms, Santana sat down with her mom and Brittany.

"So you're the girl Santana has been hiding from me" Angela started.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Brittany. I'm Angela, Santana's mom." Angela held out her hand to the blonde who shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Lopez" Brittany said placing her hand back to her lap.

"Psh. Mrs Lopez is my mom, call me Angela sweetheart." Angela smiled at Brittany before turning to her daughter who was restless.

"Santana, why did you hide such wonderful girlfriend from us, especially from me?" Santana's eyes bulged and she blushed furiously. Brittany was the same.

"Mom! Brittany's not my girlfriend" Santana all but whispered.

"Oh. That's too bad. I really like you for my Santana, Brittany, so if you ever have plans on making this workaholic, joy killing daughter of mine yours, I'm giving you my blessings" Angela laughed as Santana's face became redder than a tomato. Brittany's throat felt dry as she absorbed Angela has just said to her, all she could do after regaining herself was nod and smiled gratefully at Angela. Nikki appeared from upstairs announcing they should head off to the city to see the museum. Santana immediately turned her sister down stating that only tourist roam around the city to see some old things in museums. Kairi came up to Nikki's back with Quinn on her tail whispering something to Nikki which made Santana uneasy.

"Hey Brittany, I'm Nikki by the way, Santana's younger sister" Nikki greeted Brittany with that oh so irresistible smile of hers.

"Hi. Nice meeting you Nikki" Brittany greeted back. Santana glared at Nikki as she sauntered down the stairs to stand behind the chair occupied by their mom.

"So Brittany, you like arts?"

"Yup! I like looking at those paintings. It gives me peace and relaxation" Brittany answered with enthusiasm which gave Santana new knowledge 'bout the woman.

"Want to go to the museum with me? It showcases arts from different period" Nikki smiled. Brittany didn't get to be asked twice as she agreed.

"Come with us San. It'll be fun. I promise" Brittany turned to look at the woman she loved with eyes that were way too irresistible with matching smile that crumbled Santana's will.

"I don't know Britt. I'm not really a big fan of paintings and stuff" Santana willed herself to say no.

"Please San. If you get bored then you can totally leave us behind" Brittany pouted which made Santana gave in. 'I'm gonna kill Kairi and Nikki' the Latina thought to herself.

By the time Santana's resolve crumbled to dust, Kairi was already behind Nikki.

"Bet you 50 bucks Santana will agree" Kairi whispered to Nikki which Nikki grinned to. If she knew her sister well, she knew Santana will never give in to anyone. When she saw Santana nodded, she thought it was the end of the world.

"Yey!" Brittany exclaimed hugging Santana.

"Told ya" Kairi said knowingly. Nikki's mouth was opened by then as she watched in amusement. Brittany made her sister agree to go to the museum which never happened before.

"Close your mouth dear, or a fly will settle in it" Nikki heard her mom say with a chuckle so she closes her mouth quickly before giving Kairi 50 bucks. They drove to the art museum in New York and Nikki noticed how Santana gives in to Brittany's every request no matter how stupid it may have made her sister. Santana didn't even leave after an hour inside the art museum which only made Nikki's amusement and respect over Brittany heightened.

"I like her" Nikki whispered to Kairi as they walk around the museum behind Santana and Brittany. Kairi laughed.

"In all honesty, you like her because she can make your sister do silly things" Kairi said and looked behind her to see Quinn. She stretched her hand out for the blonde to take. Quinn smiled and took Kairi's hand.

"That and the fact that San's happy again. Haven't seen her that happy after…" Nikki trailed off; she knew how her cousin felt when Santana's ex was mentioned so she rather not risked it.

"Hey guys, hurry up" Brittany shout's at them. They didn't notice how far the two were so they power walked till they reach Brittany and Santana.

After looking at the exhibits, the gang decided it's time to go home and help with dinner. Kairi was and will always be the official driver.

"Hey Kairi. Can I ask you something?" Brittany said while chopping some onions.

"Sure what is it?" Kairi smiled up, stirring the sauce.

"Why is Santana and Nikki banned from the kitchen?" that wasn't what Brittany wanted to ask but she thought she'd ask later on. Kairi laughed and looked at the living room.

"One time when those two were cooking back in Palm Springs, San and Nikki almost burned the house down" Kairi chopped some carrots. "They were making pizza when they forgot about it while they watched Grey's Anatomy. Ever since then, they've been banned from the kitchen" Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. They resumed to preparing the food with Angela and Quinn while Santana, Nikki, and Vance prepare the table.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside?" Brittany whispered to Kairi after they prepared the food. Kairi nodded and followed the blonde out.

"What's up Britt?" Kairi leaned on the banister.

"Well…will you tell me what happened with Santana's last relationship?" she said reluctantly. Kairi's smile faded as she thought about it.

"I think it's best if Santana herself tell you about it Britt. I hope you understand" Kairi said apologetically. Brittany nodded in understanding.

"Girls, dinner's ready. Come in now" they heard Angela's voice. Kairi smiled.

"Come on Britt. I'm starving" Kairi walked to the door. Brittany shook her head at Kairi's switched. As she stepped inside, she thought of ways to persuade Santana into telling her what happened before she came to the Latina's life without shutting her out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Roses Has its Thorns)**

A/N: This is a filler chapter because I can't think of anything to write for our favourite couple Santittany/Brittana. I also wanted to let you know more about my fave character on this story Kairi and a back story about Santana's last relationship ;)

Quinn paced back and forth on the porch with Santana rolling her eyes. Quinn dragged Santana out to the porch after their dinner; she kept touching Kairi by accident while putting some food on her plate or when Kairi passes her sauces. They helped in preparing the foods they ate and had a little food fight. Quinn knew she has more than platonic feelings for the half Latina and she knew she could talk to no one else but her favourite cousin. So that's the reason why Quinn and Santana were out on the porch.

"Seriously Fabray, stop pacing and will you please tell me why you drag me out here when I can be with Brittany" Santana said exasperatedly. Quinn stopped for a while only to ponder her thoughts then paced back and forth again. Santana sighed audibly and finally walked up to Quinn to sit her down.

"Quinn, please tell me what's going on in that head of yours. You know you can tell me anything" Santana reassured the blonde.

"I know San. It's uhm. About Kairi" Quinn stated.

"What about her?" Santana inquired. The Latina already knew that her friend has romantic feelings for her cousin. She couldn't blame Quinn since Kairi has such lovable personality. She knew Quinn's feelings when one of Kairi's friends, Caitlin, came home with her cousin one night. Quinn at that time was oblivious about her own feelings for the half Latina but she knew what she felt when Caitlin linked her arms with Kairi she felt jealousy deep inside her.

"Quinn. I know about it." Quinn looked at Santana with a frown.

"Please, I'm a lesbian, I have awesome gaydar. And you are way too obvious with those glances you give to Kairi" Santana smirked as Quinn's face turned bright red.

"Oh my God! Am I really that obvious? Shit! I bet Kairi knows too" Quinn placed her head on her hands. She heard Santana chuckle but she didn't look up. She was embarrassed.

"Quinn, Kairi's not really good with detecting other people's interest towards her" Santana saw Quinn's confusion so she explained further.

"Kairi may be good with other people's feelings towards each other but she's oblivious when it comes to someone's affection towards her" Quinn straightened up and listened to Santana.

"If you want your affections to reach her, you have to show it. Otherwise your affections will never get through her if all you do is staring at her" Santana finished.

"So, what you're saying I should show her how I feel?" Quinn saw Santana nodded.

"I can't" she said dejectedly.

"Why not Fabray? I thought you love Kairi" Santana quipped.

"I do but what if she doesn't feel the same? I mean she sees me as just her friend. I don't think I can take her rejection." Quinn admitted.

"Well, how would you know she only sees you as her friend? Quinn, Kairi is hard to pin down but the way she looks at you, it's the same look she gives when she's fond of someone." Santana encouraged her friend. If Santana wants to give Kairi to anyone, she'd give her Kairi to Quinn.

"Go on Fabray. She's upstairs. Try and show her you love her more than just a friend" Santana added and left Quinn on the porch to join Brittany on the couch. Quinn thought over Santana's words, found her courage and summoned herself up to walk upstairs to Kairi's room. She knocked softly and heard a muffled 'its open' from the other side of the door. Quinn slowly stepped in and her breath was hitched. Kairi was lying on her back with her legs up in the air. She looked at Quinn and smiled before returning to reading some book.

"Hey" Kairi greeted as Quinn sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey" Quinn said in almost a whisper. She checked the title of the book; 'Eyes Can Be Deceitful' but no author,

"Nice book. But who's the author?" she asked. Kairi looked up to smile at her.

"A friend of mine wrote this and she thought I should read it and give my review or something" Kairi shrugged and went back to reading, now sitting cross-legged.

"It's interesting actually. Eyes are deceitful. They say they are the windows to the soul but sometimes people's eyes can deceive you." Kairi explained. Quinn nodded understanding.

"Met someone whose eyes deceived you before?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Except from Santana, Caitlin's" Quinn visibly cringed hearing Caitlin's name come out of Kairi's lips.

"But to top my list, Vlad's eyes." Kairi's voice lowered when she said the name of her first heart break. She stopped reading by then to look at Quinn. Quinn noticed the darkness in Kairi's eyes that she couldn't read.

"Vald's my first boyfriend back in senior year in high school. He was what girl's dreamed of to have. Charming, athletic, smart, just perfect." Kairi by this time looked away as memories flooded her mind.

"But turns out prince charming aren't so perfect after all. Caitlin found out about his secret girlfriends when she took a walk around campus to just unwind after a long day." Kairi felt her tears and fought it.

"I confronted him and made him say the truth. At first he denied it but later on one of his girlfriend's came up to us and I broke up with him" Kairi gave a weak smile.

"I guess he wasn't the one for me. I built walls around me and dated random people but Caitlin stopped me from making mistakes. After my last failed relationship back in freshman year College, I stopped dating both guys and girls and focused on what I did best." Kairi finished and Quinn reached out her hand to place it on top of Kairi's which Kairi laced her fingers with Quinn's.

"He's an ass. You by far are the most charming, lovable person I ever met and if anyone doesn't see that they are either blind or stupid." Quinn said which earned her the smile she fell in love with so much.

"Thanks Quinn" with that said Kairi went back to reading her book never letting go of Quinn's hand. Quinn silently contemplated what she should say. After a long silence Quinn finally spoke up.

"I want to try something. And I need you to help me out. Is that okay?" Quinn started her plan. Kairi nodded enthusiastically. Kairi scooted back rest her head on the headboard as Quinn sat in front of her.

"You can hate me after this okay?" Quinn added which gained her a confused look from Kairi.

"I could never hate you" Kairi said with a smile. Quinn slowly leaned in till her breath mixes with Kairi's. Kairi watched as Quinn leaned in. Quinn hesitated for a second but seeing Kairi's eyes encouraging her, soft lips met with even softer lips. Before Kairi could respond Quinn pulled away looking anywhere but Kairi's eyes. Quinn was as red as tomato. Kairi stayed silent waiting for Quinn to speak up again. When she got nothing she spoke up.

"What was that?" Kairi said after being silent for a whole 5 minutes.

"I think I love you" Quinn said lamely.

"Okay. But why did you kiss me?" Kairi was still a bit confused. She knew Quinn was seeing Noah which makes her straight. Right?

"'Cause, I want to show my affection for you" Quinn explained still not looking at Kairi. Kairi thought about it before bringing their entwined fingers to her lips, placing soft kisses on Quinn's knuckles.

"Quinn, you didn't have to kiss me. I think I love you too" Kairi said. Quinn met her eyes for just half a second.

"I mean, I like you more than just a friend Kairi" Quinn said.

"I know. I got that when you told me you might love me" Kairi made Quinn look up and when their eyes met, she smiles lovingly at those hazel eyes.

"Quinn, I love you. Since we met at the club when my stepfather died, I've always been haunted by you." Quinn looked as if she was about to cry.

"I didn't want to pursue you since I was pretty sure you're straight" Kairi chuckled. Quinn looked at her, into her eyes and what she saw was a different Kairi.

"I wanna be with you but I'm too scared that I might just hurt you" Kairi looked down.

"Hurt me? What way?" Quinn reached her free hand to caress Kairi's cheek which made the half Latina looked up to her.

"I doubt you'll ever hurt me" Quinn said. Kairi leaned her head to Quinn's touch and kissing the woman's palm. Kairi closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before opening her eyes again to look at Quinn.

"Can I do this right? I want to give you the best and if anything, I don't want to rush you to being with me. And the fact that you're still with Noah"

"I'm not with him" Quinn interrupted her. Kairi frowns so she continued.

"Noah and I broke up months ago. We only see each other to talk about my feelings for you. He told me I should just tell you straight on than hiding it" Quinn chuckled. Kairi's lips tugged upward as she smiles at the thought. She took Quinn's free hand and laced it with hers, brought both their hands up to her lips and placed kisses on each of Quinn's hands. Kairi then looked up at Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray, will you give me the honour to have you as my girlfriend?" Quinn's heart swelled with love as she heard the words she longed to hear. She grins before saying the answer Kairi waited to hear.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Santana were cuddled up on the couch watching music videos. Brittany contemplated whether she should ask Santana now or not. 'Ask her' her mind yelled. She took a deep breath before turning to look at Santana.

"San?" she whispered. Santana looked at her companion with a warm smile.

"What's up Britt?" she asked. Brittany smiled before opening her mouth.

"I was just wondering what happened to your last relationship" Brittany noticed Santana tensing up so she quickly added "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Santana turned away, looking down weighing her options. Brittany does have a right to know since they're dating. She can't keep things from Brittany if she wants this to work. As Santana thought about how she'd tell Brittany, the blonde was worried if she pushed too far and Santana was shutting her out again.

"It was 3 years ago when I dated Christine" Santana started still looking down. Brittany listened intently.

"She's my first girlfriend. I did everything for her. I thought she'd do the same but I was wrong. When we were dating, I was still in med school so I didn't have any idea what she was doing. Until one day when she just broke up with me. She actually had a freaking boyfriend while we're together. I was stupid and heartbroken that I almost committed suicide."

Brittany tensed up after hearing what Santana had just revealed. She felt anger, hatred and all negative emotions for the woman who broke Santana 3 years ago.

"The night Christine dumped me to go with her boyfriend; I locked myself in my room and thought about drinking pills. It felt like the end for me. Before I could even open the bottle, Kairi broke my door and stopped me" Santana remembers the look on her cousin's face. Pure horror and fear etched to her face.

_Kairi took in the sight in front of her. Santana holding a bottle of pills, sitting on the floor with broken beer bottles in the corner of the room. She walked up to her broken cousin before ripping the bottle out of the Latina's hand._

_Santana saw who the intruder was and felt terrified by the look of her cousin._

"_What are you planning to do huh San? Kill yourself for that undeserving bitch!" Santana's head snapped up to glare at Kairi. She stood up on shaky legs._

"_Shut up!" she all but yelled at Kairi's face. Kairi narrowed her gaze on her before grabbing her shoulders._

"_WHAT! You think I'll sugar coat this for you? I warned you Santana, she's nothing but a bitch who used you to get what she wanted. Now that she got everything she needed, she dumped you like a trash and you want to die for her? WAKE UP SANTANA!" Kairi shook her cousin letting her go afterward. Santana stumbled back hitting the floor._

"_Don't think I don't know how painful it is, I had my fair share of heart breaks too San. But never once have I thought of killing myself. What will happen to the ones you left huh? They'll be the ones who will deal with the loss. How do you think your family would feel once you're dead? We'll be dead too knowing we weren't able to stop you from doing it! Damn it San! She's not the only woman who'll come to your life" by this point Santana was a tad bit sobered up as she look up to see the distraught appearance of Kairi. Kairi dropped down to the floor, sobs broke through her body._

"_I'm sorry" was all Santana could muster up before her world black out._

"I woke up in the hospital with my mom and dad looking like they cried the whole time. It turns out I had a high fever because I was out in the rain for too long." Santana looked at Brittany whose eyes held nothing more than pure care. "After that I swore to myself I'll never let anyone in again. I became workaholic which worried my parents but they knew I needed to get distracted from what happened. Then you came along" she smiled gaining one back. She reached up to caress Brittany's cheek. "You proved me wrong"

Brittany smiled and locked her gaze with the woman she loves. She promised she'll never hurt this woman and will do anything to make her happy.

A/N: awe..aren't they cute? hahaha. Reviews are totally appreciated. Tell me what you guys think ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You guys still with me so far? The story's about to end with 2 more chapters so I hope you stick till the end. Review and I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 12 (Can You Be Mine?)**

Santana woke up the next morning to see her sister's smiling face. She blinked a few times before focusing on her sister.

"Good morning sis. How was your sleep?" Nikki said. Santana sat up and rested her back on the headboard.

"Morning Nikki. Great, actually, yours?" Santana smiled remembering her dream.

"I bet it was." Nikki laughed before adding

"Great! Guess who's here" Santana narrowed her gaze on Nikki.

"Come on. Guess" Nikki persisted. Santana sighed defeated.

"Your boyfriend?" she made her first guess.

"What? No! God San, I don't have a boyfriend" Nikki made a face before shaking her head.

"Guess again" Santana thought about it but before she could say who she had thought for her second attempt, a familiar voice broke out from downstairs. Nikki was now grinning before getting up holding her hand out to Santana who took it and both women went outside. Brittany came out of her bedroom just as Santana stood on top of the stairs as Nikki ran down to greet their aunt.

"Hey. Good morning" Brittany greeted with a smile. Santana smiled back.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" Santana asked.

"Great actually. Yours?" Brittany said sheepishly.

"Pretty great" Santana said grinning at the blonde. They stared at each other for quite some time before the voice from downstairs broke their trance. Brittany frowned, not familiar with the voice just seconds ago. Santana saw Brittany's confusion so she laced their fingers.

"Come on. You have to meet someone important" Santana said before dragging Brittany downstairs. Once they were on the last step, Santana smiled.

"Aunt Melissa" Santana shouted getting the woman's attention. Melissa turned around to smile at her niece and Brittany. Brittany's mouth slightly parted but closes it as Santana dragged her towards Melissa.

"Santana my oh my, look how big you are" Santana let go of Brittany's hand to hug her aunt.

"It's great to see you again auntie_" _Santana said and pulled away.

"It's good to see you too mija" Melissa said before looking at Brittany.

"And who might this be?" Santana walked back to stand beside Brittany taking her hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Tia, this is Brittany Pierce. Brittany, this is my aunt Melissa, she's Kairi's mom" Santana introduced the two who shook hands.

"So you're the Brittany I heard so much about from Angela. It's finally nice to meet you dear" Melissa said politely. Brittany smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Zoldyck" Brittany responded. Melissa waved her hand dismissively.

"Please dear, call me Melly, Mrs Zoldyck is too formal to call family" Melissa said and winked at the two women.

"Now, where is my daughter?" She looked at Santana.

"I think she's in her room auntie still sleeping" Santana said. Melissa called out her daughter and immediately, Kairi came to view on the top stairs with Quinn behind her. Santana and Brittany shared a knowing smile.

"Mom?" Kairi said in disbelief. She walked down the stairs as fast as she could.

"What are you doing here?" She hugged her mom.

"I thought you were in Middle East"

"Honey, you want me dead or something?" Melissa joked.

"No but I'm pretty much sure that's what you said to me" Kairi played along. Melissa laughed.

"Wait, did you follow me here to make me have blind dates again? 'Cause if that's the reason why you came here then I'll be more than willing to ship myself to Afghanistan" Melissa laughed along with Santana while Brittany frowned.

"Oh..Kairi and Aunt Melissa have this history of setting up blind dates which turns out to be a disaster. That's why Kairi left Palm Springs to escape another disaster blind date set up by Aunt Melissa" Santana explained. Brittany nodded her head slowly, absorbing the new information.

"Oh honey of course not. I'm here for a celebration. Your sister will be arriving this afternoon" Melissa said as Kairi's mouth opened.

"Wait, Mikaela's coming? I thought she couldn't come home since she's busy in Paris" Kairi said as excitement settled inside her.

"Well, she got out of her hectic schedule to see you and Santana. And to meet Santana's new girlfriend, Brittany." Melissa said looking at Santana and Brittany.

"She's not really my girlfriend" Santana said reluctantly.

"Hmm, well, no matter. You two make such a great couple" Melissa contemplated before dragging her daughter to the kitchen. Santana and Brittany stood rooted on their spot at what Melissa just said.

"Hey, who was that?" a raspy voice said behind them. Santana looked behind to see Quinn smiling at them. Brittany smiled at her friend.

"That was Santana's Aunt Melissa. Kairi's mom" Brittany informed. Quinn straightened up.

"You should say hi Fabray. She's your future mom-in-law" Santana teased. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked towards the two.

"Yeah. Shut up Lopez" Quinn said. Santana and Brittany both chuckled.

"Wait. You told Kairi you like her?" Brittany inquired. Quinn nodded.

"Then?"

"Then, nothing. We talked about liking each other" Quinn said nonchalantly. Santana and Brittany frowned at what little information their friend was giving them.

"Come on Quinn, spill the beans already" Brittany said.

"Yeah Fabray. Or did you two do something only you guys should know?" Santana teased earning a blush from Quinn.

"Mama, I really need you to stop setting blind dates for me" they heard Kairi's voice echoed from the kitchen when the said woman walked back to where they stood.

"But ija, you haven't dated for years. Come now, it's such a waste for our beauty to not be on the market." Melissa said to her daughter who shook her head. Kairi smiled up at Quinn before walking up to her.

"Good morning gorgeous" Kairi said and kissed Quinn on the cheek. Melissa watched the interaction between her daughter and Quinn before she smiles.

"Good morning" Quinn greeted back before she leaned back on Kairi's embrace.

"So, is this the person who got you off the market ija?" Melissa asked her daughter who just nodded with a smile on her face. Quinn extracted herself from Kairi to reach her hand out to the older Zoldyck.

"Hello dear, I'm Melissa but you can call me Melly future daughter-in-law" Melissa winked at the blushing girl.

"It's nice to meet you Melissa. Uhm…" Quinn left out speechless. The whole morning was spent with Melissa talking to her daughter's newest girlfriend and her niece's soon-to-be girlfriend. Melissa couldn't deny that both women were good-natured and suited very well with both her family members.

The afternoon came and so was the youngest Zoldyck. Kairi opened the door to reveal her step sister, Mikaela standing in the porch with paper bags in her arms.

"Mikaela!" Kairi exclaimed as she pulled her step sister. Mikaela wrapped her arms around her older step sister.

"I'm so glad you're here" Kairi kissed Mikaela's cheek.

"I'm so glad I'm here too. I miss you Kairi!" Mikaela said to her sister's ear. They walked in to join the others in the living room. She hugged her mom, aunt and uncle, and her two cousins.

"Sanny!" Mikaela exclaimed and pulled Santana to a bone crushing hug.

"God I miss you" she smiled then turned to Brittany and Quinn.

"Hi. Must be Brittany and Quinn right?" She gestured to both Brittany and Quinn who smiled politely at her.

"I heard so much about you from sis and Sanny. Nice meeting you. I'm Mikaela Zoldyck, Kairi's step sister" Mikaela introduced herself. The family plus Brittany and Quinn engaged in a conversation before deciding on going out courtesy of Mikaela and Nikki's combined ideas. Santana, Brittany, Kairi and Quinn agreed with no hesitations. The six of them drove off to an amusement park to see the fireworks display competition. But first they played and rode some of the extreme rides the park could offer. Santana and Brittany enjoyed being together all the time, Nikki and Mikaela bonded as usual while Quinn and Kairi enjoyed each other's company. The time came for the fireworks display and the six of them found a spot with the perfect view, the younger siblings sitting together while eating popcorn, Kairi pulling Quinn to sit in between her legs, while Brittany settled Santana between her legs as well.

"Don't you think Quinn and Kairi make such a good couple?" Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Yeah. Can't believe my cousin finally found someone to settle with" Santana said as she looked at the newest couple who were currently whispering to each other. Then she shifts her eyes to the blonde she had irrevocably fell in love with.

Brittany smiled lovingly at the Latina she was head over heels with. Brittany's eyes shifted from Santana's eyes to her natural pouty lips then back to her eyes. Santana wanted nothing more than to kiss those pink lips but stopped herself from doing so. Santana pulled her eyes away and settled back comfortably as she heard the countdown for the fireworks display to start.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4…" she heard Brittany and the others shouted. "2, 1!" she joined then enjoyed the fireworks lighting up the night sky. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's slim waist and rested her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"It's beautiful" Brittany whispered.

"Yeah, it is" Santana turned to look at Brittany. "I'm glad you're with me Britt"

"Same here San" Brittany said.

"Hey San" she added.

"Yes Britt?" Santana responded not breaking their eye contact.

"Here. Open and read it" Brittany handed Santana a paper with a red rose. Santana took the note and rose from Brittany. She sat up straight and opened the note.

_Don't mind me if I get weak in the knees 'cause you have that effect on me. Everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight but I'm okay. And I can't think of anybody else who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you. You love me __**I LOVE YOU**__ harder. Please give me your hands; please give me a lesson on how to steal a heart as fast as you stole mine._

_Love,_

_Brittany 3_

By the time Santana finished reading the note, Brittany leaned in to whisper something to Santana's.

"Santana, will you be mine? 'Cause I'm madly, truly, deeply in love with you" Santana looked at the blonde, her eyes glassy from the love she felt for this woman. Santana slowly leans in and connects her lips to Brittany's. Brittany kissed her back.

"Yes Britt. I'd love that. You'll be mine and I'm so yours." Santana said. Brittany grinned and leaned her head slightly down to kiss Santana full on the lips as more fireworks lit up the night sky. They heard howls and cheers from their companions but didn't break their kiss. It was the perfect night. Santana was finally in the arms of one she loves.

The firework competition finishes near midnight. The six of them went home to sleep.

"Night sis" Mikaela and Nikki both said to their older sisters, kissing their cheeks before saying goodnight to the two blondes. Santana took Brittany's hand and led her to her bedroom. Melissa was still up waiting for the girls and asked Kairi to stay behind making Quinn go up to the room first.

Kairi sat down on the couch watching her mom.

"Your dad called" Melissa stated looking at her daughter's reaction. They never once talked about her ex-husband right after the divorce 21 years ago. "He wants to see us" she added.

"Huh…that's all? Do you want me to go see him?" Kairi asked. She's reluctant to see the man who turned his back on them when she was 5.

"Well we are going to meet him tomorrow. You think you can stay here for a few more hours?" Melissa asked not wanting to pressure her daughter. Kairi nodded before saying goodnight to her mom.

Melissa watched her daughter disappear upstairs before addressing her brother.

"It's not good to eavesdrop you know" Vance Lopez walked out of the corner and took a seat next to his younger sister.

"Are you really going to meet him tomorrow? Don't you think it's a bad idea?" he said gently, taking hold of his sister's hand. Melissa smiled at her brother.

"It'll be alright Van. I think it's about time to see him again. Kairi's strong you know. She is a Lopez after all" Melissa reassured her brother.

"Okay then. Goodnight Melly" Vance stood up and kissed his sister's cheek and disappeared upstairs.

A/N: Ohh…Kairi's past…but no worries, I won't dwell on it for this story. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (The Past Always Comes Back To Shake the Present)**

Santana, Brittany and Quinn came back to their apartment, Kairi stayed behind to spend more time with her mom and step sister.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? We could cuddle while Quinn makes dinner" Santana said which made Brittany laughed and Quinn rolled her eyes, she was already missing her girlfriend.

"That's tempting San but my boss called me in to work this new choreography for the opening" Brittany responded sincerely. Santana pouted but she understood.

"I'll come by after work if you still want me to" Brittany added.

"Yes. I'd love for you to come by after work. Call me?" Santana said.

"Of course. I gotta go. See you later" Brittany kissed her girlfriend. Quinn rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Take care" Santana whispered before waving goodbye to Brittany. She sighed and went back inside to see Quinn reading a book on the couch.

"Hey Quinn" Santana started. Quinn looked up to give her full attention to her friend.

"You don't have work today right?" Quinn raised her eyebrow but nodded.

"Let's go shopping" Santana grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her out the door. Quinn protested but gave up when they reached Santana's car.

"Santana, I really don't feel like shopping right now. I'm tired, I just wanna rest." Quinn whined. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, you can't mope around and say no to shop. Look, this is a way to stop missing Kairi. So stop complaining" Santana said firmly but with a smile on her face. Quinn sighed defeated and just went along with whatever Santana was planning.

They arrived at the mall and went all out shopping for clothes. They spent almost all day in the mall. By the time they finished shopping, it was almost 9:00. Brittany messaged Santana she'll be done in 11. Santana couldn't wait to see her girlfriend again. She hurried home not knowing who was waiting for her. Santana and Quinn stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the figure standing on their apartment doorway. Quinn looked at Santana, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I can deal with her if you want" Quinn said. Santana was lost in her thoughts, the pain in her chest back with more force.

"I can do it. Thanks" Santana managed to choke out as they walk towards the waiting figure. Quinn glared.

"I'll see you inside San. Shout if you need me" Quinn said before entering their apartment. Santana stood a few feet away from the woman. Her whole body tense.

"Hi" the woman said.

"What are you doing here?" Santana stated with venom lacing every word.

"Look Santana, I came here to apologize"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that _Christine_" Christine flinched when Santana said her name with so much hate.

"Santana please just hear me out" Christine tried to reached for Santana's hand but Santana pulled away immediately holding out her hand.

"Don't you dare touch me" Santana let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever you wanna say, I don't wanna hear it. So you better leave" Santana didn't hide her anger at all.

"I know I'm too late Santana. But will you please just listen. Please" Christine pleaded. Santana thought about it before agreeing.

"Thank you" Santana opened the door and proceeded to walk in Christine following closely behind.

"Talk" Santana demanded after closing the door and walking around Christine. Christine took in her surroundings, seeing a picture of Santana and a blonde girl that was definitely not her roommate before looking at Santana.

"You look good San" Christine said smiling. Santana was taken aback mostly because of the smile Christine gave her, the same damn smile that made Santana's stomach do cartwheels. But she regained her composure.

"Thanks. Is that all you got to say?" Santana said her voice slightly cracked at the end of her sentence.

"No. Look Santana, I made a mistake for leaving you 3 years ago. I should've known he wasn't the one. You Santana, you took care of me and loved me in all the way he should've. And I was an idiot for choosing him over you." Christine walked to Santana and grabbed hold of the Latina's arms. Santana struggled but failed miserably feeling her strength leave her body like always when she was around Christine. She looked away before speaking up.

"Let go" she said through gritted teeth.

"No San. I won't let you go. I know you still love me. I can feel it San" Christine tightened her grip. Santana struggled but stopped. She sighed.

"I'll always have feelings for you Christine. But I don't love you the way I did 3 years ago. I'm.." she was cut off with warm lips on hers. Before she could process what the hell was happening Christine pulled away. Santana left speechless as she processed what had just happened.

"I want you back Santana" Christine said with a small smile on her lips thinking she had Santana back.

Kairi was sitting next to her mom, across her dad in a fancy restaurant. She felt uneasy and not just because of her dad's presence, no, but she felt like she needed to get home now. The man across the table orders a drink and the waiter left. He looked at the three women across him.

"Thank you for meeting me here. I was afraid you'd decline my invitation" he stated.

"I was tempted to but then again, you are my father. So if you've got anything to say, please say it now before we walk out of this place" Kairi said in her usual manner. Robert Prescott was taken by surprise of his daughter's words.

"Well, I just wanted to see you two and know how you've been doing. Kairi you're so big now and Melly, you still look the same" he sighed. How he missed his family.

"Thank you Robert. You look a little older than the last time I remember. How's your family?" Melissa asked just to have a conversation.

"They're fine but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" Robert stopped as he took in his ex-wife's appearance and his daughter's expression.

"I want to apologize for leaving you. I know I wasn't being fair for what I did and I want to spend time with you Kairi, if that's possible" Kairi's expression became hard and cold.

"Robert, I don't think that's a good idea. Kairi has work in the hospital" her mom reasoned out, she knew her daughter well enough to know she's holding back the anger she felt.

"Oh. That's unfortunate then. I was really hoping I could become a part of your life Kairi" Kairi stood up and glared at her dad.

"You had your chance 21 years ago. It's too late now. If you'll excuse us, we have other important things to do" with that said, Melissa and Mikaela stood up and followed Kairi out the restaurant.

Kairi drove back to her apartment after dropping her mom and sister at the airport. As she walked to her apartment door she heard the voice she loathed so much. She opens the door just in time to see the devil pulling away from Santana. _"I want you back Santana"_ she heard her say and something snapped inside her.

"For what? So you could crush her heart out after she presents it to you in a silver platter like she did 3 years ago _and then_ leaving her to be with that man-whore of yours?" Santana heard a voice from the door and froze up. Christine turned around to see a fuming Kairi standing by the door. Before anyone could process what was happening, Christine was smashed against the wall with a forearm on her neck. One second Christine was standing in front of Santana the next she was pushed up the wall facing Kairi whose eyes became dark. Santana was frozen in place as her mind races to process the scene.

Kairi heard what she needed to hear before letting anger and hatred took control over her body as she storms in the apartment grabbing Christine's shoulder and slamming her against the wall, placing her forearm on the woman's neck cutting off the air her body needed. Kairi cared less if she'd end up killing the woman she dubbed "the devil" 3 years ago.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here you _bitch?_" Kairi snarled. Santana shook out of her trance and rushed up to Kairi trying hard to pull her cousin's arm away from Christine. Kairi looked at her and Santana was taken aback once she saw the pure hatred in Kairi's eyes which by the way were a shade of dark brown almost black that reminded Santana of the night Kairi found her in her bedroom after Christine dumped her.

"I came to apologize to Santana and to get her back" Christine choked out breathlessly. Kairi all but laughed a humourless laugh.

"You got nerve I'll give you that. And a dysfunctional brain since you thought after breaking Santana's heart 3 years ago you could just saunter back in her life and declare you want her back. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR BITCH? LEFT YOU TO RESCUE ANOTHER MUCH MORE DESERVING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?" Kairi's voice was laced with venom as she pushed Christine harder against the wall.

"Too bad you're 'courage' has to be taken to your grave." Santana feared that Kairi might end up doing what she had just said so she grabbed hold of Kairi's shoulder.

"Kairi let her go" Santana demanded.

"Why San?" Kairi didn't look at Santana as she glares.

"Because you'll end up killing her if you don't let her go and end up in jail" Santana pleaded. Kairi relaxes her arm a bit.

"Tell me this San. Are you thinking of getting back with this whore who used you up and dumped you like some kind of trash? 'Cause if you do" Kairi pauses to look at Santana.

"I won't be there to help you out again." Santana flinched at Kairi's words. She took a step back.

'No she didn't want Christine back' that she knew for sure. "No. I have Britt" she said surely.

Quinn heard a loud slamming noise from the living room. She hurriedly got out of her bed to tear open her bedroom door to her utter surprise she was rooted in her place as she saw the three figures. She was taken by surprise at the sudden show of violence from Kairi as she knew the woman well. Before she could think anything else she was running and wrapping her arms around Kairi's shoulder to calm her girlfriend down. She felt Kairi tensed up in front of her.

"Stop. Let her go" Quinn whispered her voice broken at the sight. Kairi relaxes and drops her arm to her side. Christine slid down the wall, holding her neck and taking the much needed air her body was screaming. Santana was on her side and helping her get up. Quinn whispered things to calm the fiery half-Latina down. Kairi took in deep breaths to calm herself. Once she felt herself calmed down she leaned back on her girlfriends embrace.

"Leave!" was all she needed to say to make Christine hastily up on her legs and scurry out of the room. Kairi took another deep breath before speaking up again.

"Bet you won't want me now huh?" she all but whispers. Quinn shook her head and turned her girlfriend around. She smiled at her before leaning up to kiss her girlfriend's soft lips.

"On the contrary, I want you more than ever" Quinn said earning a smile from Kairi and seeing those light brown eyes again. Kairi excused herself from the two women to see if their unwanted guest left.

Brittany came up the hall that leads to Santana's apartment when she saw a woman hurrying to the main door. The woman stopped in her tracks when she was passing by Brittany. Christine remembered the picture she saw back in Santana's apartment and knew this woman is Santana's current girlfriend.

"She's going to leave you soon, you know?" Brittany stopped and stared at the woman.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Was she hearing things or did this woman just say what she heard? She thought to herself.

"She still loves me and I bet she's just waiting for you in her apartment and end things with you" the woman continued. Brittany on the other hand was calmly looking at the woman. They stared at each other for quite a few minutes.

'Okay, she definitely crossed the line there' Brittany thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: and this will be the end of this story folks. Message me if you want a sequel or a spin-off or what you think about the story. Thanks to all those who have read it. I love you guys. :D**

**Chapter 14 (Meant To Be Together, Meant For No One But Each Other)**

"Santana. She's going to leave you once she realized all she needs is me. She'll leave you and come running straight back to me and I'll be waiting with open arms" Christine smiled triumphantly as she wormed her way to Brittany's mind.

"What makes you say that?" Brittany wished her voice was calm amidst the anger she felt inside.

Kairi arrived and tensed up once she saw Brittany and Christine; she wasn't too far away from the two so she could see Brittany's unreadable expression. 'The bitch must've said something to make Brittany feel uncomfortable'. Anger flared up again and she stormed her way but stopped when she heard the bitch spoke up.

"I know Santana. She still wants me. She's not over me even after 3 years" Christine said with mock confidence.

"Look, if I were you, I'd break up with her before she does it to you. I know she still loves me after 3 years" the bitch put a hand on Brittany's shoulder as I mocked sympathy. Kairi was about to grabbed the bitch's neck and throw her out of the apartment or maybe slam her down the floor but Brittany spoke up, shrugging the hand away.

"So you're the person who broke San's heart. I heard 'bout you once from Kairi but she never named you and from Santana" Brittany's calm composure turned to anger as she glared at the woman. 'So this is her'

"If what you just said will happen in the future then I'll let Santana go if that's what she really wants but…" she pauses.

"I can't guarantee you that I'll let that kind of thing happen. I know it's selfish but I love her way too much to just let her go and get together with someone like you who had hurt her too much. I'm more than willing to fight for her, to prove to her that I love her more than you can ever do" Brittany stated just in time for Santana to hear every word she had said to Christine. Christine was frozen in place as she didn't see that one coming. She thought she could destroy this woman's relationship with Santana.

"Yeah well, did you know we kissed earlier?" Christine wasn't going to give up. Kairi wanted so much to marched up to her and just throw her out but Quinn was holding her hand, calming her down, eyeing Santana who was standing on the left side of Kairi. Brittany thought about it.

"There's always two sides of a story Christine. It's either you initiated the kiss or San did" Brittany and Christine glared at each other.

"Besides, if Santana wanted to break up with me to go with you, she would've done it by now" she finished. Before anyone else could utter another word, Kairi's voice rang out from the hall.

"You! Why are you still here?" Kairi said and marched up to a shaking Christine. Brittany looked at Kairi as she grabbed hold of the woman's arm and practically dragging the woman out the main door with Quinn following closely behind. In all the times she had known Kairi, she never thought Kairi was even capable of showing off such hatred and disgust in the woman who was usually bubbly. Kairi threw Christine out to the streets but not before threatening her.

"If you ever dare show yourself up in this place again, I swear, you'll never see the next sunrise." Kairi snarled before disappearing back inside the apartment building with Quinn waiting patiently for her.

Brittany was lost in thought that she didn't even notice Santana walking up to her till she heard a nervous cough from behind. She whirled around to see Santana fidgeting on her spot, head down casted. Santana felt Brittany's eyes on her so she slowly looked at the woman through her eyelashes.

"What she said was true?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded slowly looking at her feet instead of Brittany. She felt horrible for kissing Christine while she was Brittany's but Christine kissed her! She heard Brittany sighed,

"Who kissed who first?" Brittany asked. Santana looked up again to see Brittany's pleading eyes.

"She did" she managed through a small voice.

"Did you kiss her back?" Brittany added. Santana shook her head. Brittany felt pride swelled up.

"Do you want her back?" at that statement, Santana's head shot up as she looked fearful at Brittany. Brittany's eyes were full of fear as well and glistened with unshed tears as she waited for the Latina to answer.

"N-no" Santana croaked before clearing her throat.

"God Brittany, I don't want her back. I have you" Santana smiled softly as which Brittany mimicked.

"Good 'cause I won't let you go that easily" Brittany closed the distance between them as she pulls Santana to a hug. Santana immediately wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, hugging her blonde closer, tighter, not wanting to let go. Brittany smiled as she placed her head on top of Santana's.

'Yeah, I am definitely in the arms of the person I loves more than anything', she thought to herself as she sighed contentedly. Santana buried her face on Brittany's chest as she inhaled the sweet scent she had come to love and smiled happily knowing she doesn't want Christine at all, not ever. She was in the arms of her Brittany and it felt _right_.

They were back in Santana's apartment and were currently lying down on Santana's bed, hands intertwined as they hum to a song that was playing from Santana's iPod touch. Kairi was staying in Quinn's room giving San and Britt 'privacy' as Kairi said it. Santana just glared playfully at her cousin, she was happy the old loving Kairi was back and she thanked her for earlier which Kairi just shrugged off to saying 'I always wanted to inflict some pain in that bitch so yeah. Felt good actually' Kairi's exact words before Santana and Brittany disappeared inside. So right now, Santana's head was resting on Brittany's shoulder. She enjoyed everything, the warmth of Britt's body, the heartbeat, all that is Brittany, Santana enjoyed it all. Brittany enjoyed the moment as one of her hands was massaging Santana's scalp and the other intertwined with Santana's as she enjoyed her girlfriend's presence. It was peaceful and comfortable.

"Hey Britt?" Santana spoke up. Brittany hummed her respond.

"What did Christine say to you earlier? Aside from the 'we kissed' part" Brittany opened her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend who was looking up at her nervously. Brittany smiled to make Santana relax which the Latina did after seeing her blonde's smile.

"She told me you'll leave me soon once you realize that you only need her" Brittany said shrugging her shoulders. Santana's eyes widened and anger course through her entire body. Brittany felt it as she watched Santana sit up.

"She said that?" Santana said in disbelief.

"Did you believe her?" She added, her back facing Brittany. Brittany was quiet for a few seconds which made Santana nervous but she felt slim arms wrapped themselves around her mid-section and a chin resting on her shoulder. Santana smiled at the simple gesture.

"No. Not really" Brittany said in Santana's ear which made the Latina's spine shivered.

"Know why?" the blonde added.

"Why?" Santana questioned, smiling at her Brittany. Brittany grinned at Santana as she leans in to capture those plump lips on her own.

"Because I trust you San, I won't let go unless you want me to" Brittany said between kisses. Santana's eyes tears up at what Brittany had said. God, she can't get enough with this woman so she kissed her deep.

"Thank you" Santana said after pulling away, breathless.

"What for?" Brittany tilted her head to the side in a cute, adorable way.

"For trusting me and loving me" Santana said simple as she captured Brittany's lips again. She felt Brittany's smile from their kiss.

"And for letting me love you" she added.

"I love you Santana" was all Brittany said before tucking a stray of dark brown hair behind Santana's ear. Santana blushed at her.

"C'mere" Britt said pulling Santana down to lie against her chest.

"Hear that?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded as she enjoyed the sound of Brittany's heartbeat.

"As long as that is still beating, I'll always love you Santana even the life after" Brittany stated. Santana opened her eyes and looked up at Brittany with tears in her eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips softly to Brittany's pink lips.

"You are such a sap" Santana said after pulling away to rest her forehead against Brittany's. She felt Brittany shrugged and chuckled.

"I don't even know why I fell in love with you" Santana added, jokingly.

"Well because I am a complete gentlewoman, who's a hopeless romantic, who's in love with a fiery, smoking hot Latina that turned my world around." Brittany stated making both of them laughed.

"You got that right so you better hold on to me" Santana joked. Brittany nodded.

"Oh trust me. I'll hold on till the end. I'm selfish when it comes to you babe" Santana laughed as Brittany winked at her.

"Good 'cause I won't let anyone have you. I'm possessive you know" Santana winked back. Brittany laughed and kissed her girlfriend again.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Santana asked after settling her head down back in Brittany's shoulder, playing with Britt's hand.

"Let's just hold each other till we fall asleep" Brittany said softly, eyes closed. Santana hummed in agreement and scooted closer to Brittany.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." With that said, the two of them fell into deep sleep with contented smiles on their faces as they dream of each other, satisfied with finding each other in this crazy world.

A/N: That's the end folks. Hope you like it. Please review! Might write a story about Quinn and Kairi or a sequel depending on your feedback ;) Oh btw, the title for this story is from Hey Monday's '6 Months'. Check it out you guys and some chapter titles are from Secrets in Stereos songs. ;) Cheerio from now loves.

_~AMOR MANET SECUNDUM MORTE~ (In Death~ Love Survives)_

_Santanaxbrittany is out peace! :*_


End file.
